Music Makes Everything Better
by RoJosephine
Summary: Serie de One-Shots Pokeshipping basados en canciones y/o las circunstancias en las que se produjo dicha canción.


**Debido a que soy incapaz de terminar un fic completo, decidí actualizar de vez en cuando esta serie de OneShots basados en canciones y/o las condiciones que llevaron a la producción de dicha canción (idea que vi de Andy Elric y no pude evitar intentar yo misma). No solo para liberar ideas de mi mente, sino también para inspirar a otros Pokeshippers para que no se desanimen y sigan con el buen trabajo.**

 **Sin más, empezamos.**

Canción: Drugstore Perfume.

Artista: Gerard Way.

Álbum: Hesitant Alien.

Era la Navidad de hace unos cuantos años atrás. Una leve caída de nieve adornaba cual escarcha danzante y junto al viento susurraban cosas que en el silencio incómodo que se había formado, sonaban como frases totalmente claras, perceptibles. Los brillantes copos de nieve caían con elegancia en los cabellos naranja, mientras ella se mantenía estática.

—No puedo más con esto. Lo siento. Paso mis días extrañándote, pensando que de alguna tonta manera volveré a saber de ti. Me mata la espera…—La pelirroja realizó una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —Son semanas, a veces. Semanas que espero alguna llamada, carta, lo que sea. Te quiero. Pero una relación no puede basarse en solo pequeñas visitas de Navidad.—

—Sigue, continúa buscando excusas para no estar conmigo.—La conversación había sido extensa, pero para él, con éste último argumento la dio por terminada. Más aún reconociendo que de ahora en adelante, le vería menos. Le dolía… Ahora, solo la veía marcharse.—Entiendo si encuentras otra razón para no quedarte.—Y pensar que hace exactamente un año habían retomado el contacto que llevó a un coqueteo inocente para luego convertirse en una relación a distancia. Misty, al escuchar sus palabras, se detuvo en seco. —¡Tú tienes metas por cumplir, entiéndelo! Y no voy a permitir que te quedes en Kanto solo por mí. No puedes cambiar por amor… Yo tampoco puedo.—Reanudó su paso lo más rápido que sus frágiles piernas le permitieron…

Ahora, años más tarde, el nombre "Ash Ketchum" podía leerse en letras perfectamente simétricas y un salón repleto de gente esperando oír que tantos nuevos consejos traía para los nuevos e inexpertos entrenadores. Él diviso más gente de la que esperaba, tomando en cuenta lo formal y exclusivo de tal evento. Escuchó su nombre y sin más, se hizo presente en el escenario. Ocupó su lugar en la mesa, al lado de otros campeones que justo como él responderían preguntas, aclararían dudas.

Entre el mar de mesas y manteles blancos, vio una mano levantarse.—Pregunta para… Ash Ketchum.—Reconocería esa voz donde fuere, ahí se encontraba ella. Con esa típica sonrisa burlona en sus labios carmesí y una copa de vino descansando en su otra mano. De verdad se alegró de verle.—¿Qué te motivó a seguir adelante luego de tantos intentos para ser Campeón de la Liga?. —

—Excelente pregunta, muchas gracias.—Le escuchó reír por lo bajo y allí estaba de nuevo, ese "algo" en su mirada que nunca había logrado explicar. Ese brillo que nunca pudo nombrar.—Nunca perdí el objetivo, siempre creí en mis Pokémon y sobre todo, aprender de cada viaje. Se gana mucho más de lo que se pierde.—Ella tomó asiento y por el resto de la sesión le observó poner atención a cada palabra.

No quería admitirlo, pero en la pequeña celebración que se realizó posteriormente, estuvo buscandola. Y vaya que no tardó en encontrarle, aquél cabello siempre le delataba. Ella por lo tanto, se encontraba entablando conversación con una de otros líderes que parecía haberle reconocido y se disculpó en cuanto vio al chico acercándose.

—Una de las mejores preguntas en la sesión, eh.—

—Todo un honor haber participado.—Allí se encontraba de nuevo, ese insulso coqueteo y ella participando y detestaba admitirlo.—De seguro ni sabes mi nombre, pero está bien.—Aunque le parecía divertido… Y se notaba.

—Es bueno verte por aquí. —

—Lo mismo digo. Y también es bueno todo lo que has logrado luego de la última vez que nos vimos. —La sonrisa de la pelirroja era genuina y el asombro de él también. —Quita esa expresión, ya somos adultos. No hay necesidad de evadirlo. —Podían haber crecido, pero su actitud seguía intacta.

Su conversación una vez más, se extendió durante horas. Se pusieron al corriente entre copa y copa que lograban terminar, notando casi de inmediato que como muchas veces en el pasado, hablaban como si no hubiera transcurrido el tiempo. Retomaban la situación justo donde la habían dejado. Fue justo cuando a la hora tardía él decidió acompañarle a su habitación y todo terminó en un beso apasionado justo en frente de su puerta, en un pasillo deshabitado.

—Cásate conmigo. —Él siempre había sido impulsivo, eso no cambió mucho. Ella continuaba aferrada al cuerpo del contrario. Perpleja, supuso que así debía sentirse ser golpeado por un camión. No dijo que sí… Tampoco dijo que no. —Hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo. Nunca me he sentido con nadie de la manera en la que me siento contigo. —Él lo decía en serio. Y ella volvió a unir sus labios, ahora con ternura, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del pelinegro.—Es muy precipitado. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

—No lo es. Nos conocemos desde niños, te quiero y tu a mí. ¿Qué te detiene?. —Ash interrumpió, por su parte, no deseaba dejarla ir otra vez.

Esto era una locura, la mejor de su vida. Así como lo conoció sin planearlo… De la misma manera se casaría con él. Con su vestido de cóctel y un velo de novia improvisado, al igual que el altar. Caminaba con una sonrisa torpe en sus labios y los conocidos lideres y entrenadores presentes que asistieron al evento, ahora asistían a su boda, en el mismo salón donde ocurrió la conferencia. Elesa se tomó la libertad de oficiar la rápida ceremonia y encontrar los anillos perfectos.

La pareja se tomó de las manos, diciendo unos pequeños votos improvisados que sin duda, deseaban renovar en su región natal, con el resto de sus familiares y conocidos.

Ahora… ¿Quién le explicaría a Delia el por qué su hijo volvió a Kanto con un anillo de matrimonio?. No necesitó de nadie, los medios lo hicieron por sí solos.

 **No lo considero lo mejor que he escrito, pero prefiero dejarlo con final abierto porque es posible que lo continúe con algún otro oneshot. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!. Acepto sugerencias de canciones y sobretodo, críticas. Gracias por leer. Esperen la escena de los votos muy pronto!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
